campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ire Yoshida
Ire Yoshida Son of Hachiman Ly. Counselor of Hachiman's Cabin SonofBoreas16 Attitude Ire was very popular in school and had all the girls. He was a jock, and played footall and basketball. Even though he was a jock, he didn't bully, and was very friendly and generous. He is a big Flirt. He is 15. He is impulsive, short-tempered, makes a fuss over some things and likes to fight with others. He never stops training. |- | Other |- | |} History Megan Thompson was a very talented person. She was a excellent archer, fencer, and played almost every sport and almost every kind of fighting. This attracted Hachiman. They started to date. A few months later Megan got pregnant. She told Hachiman. He then left her saying who he really was and that he had no choice. She was so upset. When the child was born she immediatetly put him up for adoption, not even naming him. When he was 3 months old he was adopted by Megumi and Kenji Yoshida. They chose him because they felt a strong aura from him. They named him Ire, "Archer" in japanese. Ire grew up not knowing he was adopted. He didn't realize that he didn't look like his parents. He grew up loving sports. He was excellent at every sport he tried, except for tennis. He even lived up to his name and became a Archer. He realized that he was different when he was 9. He asked his parents why he was different from them. They told him he was adopted and his mom was Megan and his father was unkown. He couldn't believe it. The next few years, he began to wonder about his actual parents. He soon became popular with the girls. They would come to him and flirt. He soon began to flirt back. He soon started to date. He would date girls, but soon they would just break up. Then new girls came, and then they broke up. When he was 15, he ran away from his house looking for his mother. He knew her addreess, and he went that way. She lived in Topeka, Kansas. He was in Columbus, Ohio. He had a long way to go. He hopped on a bus and headed to Topeka. The bus took him to a train station, which took him to Topeka. He went to his moms house and knocked on the door. A lady in her late thirtys opened the door. He asked her if her name was Megan Thompson, and she answered yes. He told her who he was and she started crying and hugged him saying she was so sorry. She invited him in and he asked about his father. She hesitated but told him that his father was a god. He couldn't believe it. She told him about a camp his father wanted him to go to that was in Kansas. He agreed to go and called his adoptive parents and asked them if he could go. They told him that they knew something special about him and that he could go, they said this while crying. They said he could go but stay in contact with them. So his mom dropped him off at camp and told him she loved him for the first time. He watched her drive away, wondering if he would see her again. He walked into camp were he was claimed by Hachiman and a bow and arrow was carried down by a dove, both as a present. Ire went to his cabin and the girl in there said "Welcome Lt., Im Miyuki Senso" He asked "What? And im Ire Yoshida" She told him "Every cabin has a counsellor and a Lt. And since there is only 2 of us, we are the counsellor and Lt." He now understood. He knew this was his new home. Pets The dove carried down the bow and arrow for Ire and the bird was also a present for Ire from his father. He named it Hato. Hato's Abilities: *Telepathic link to Ire and other children of Hachiman *Can fly as the fastest bird *Can take messages anywhere Powers Offensive #Is able to conjure a single weapon and attack with it for a short period of time. #Is able to focus their power into a single but powerful blow on an enemy. Repeated use drains the user a lot. Defensive #Is able to make themselves more resistant to physical attacks. #Is able to conjure a shield made of energy that deflects the next incoming attack. The shield dissipates when hit. Passive #Is physically stronger and resilient than others. #Is very proficient in different kinds of fighting and have greater battle prowess than others. Supplementary #Is able to enhance the fighting spirit of a small group with a war cry. #Is able to raise the rate of landing a critical hit on his/her next attack. Counsellor Only #Is able to turn himself invincible and his strength greatly enhanced for a very short period of time. Gallery Painting.jpg IzanamiPainting.jpg MagatamaNecklace.jpg Hato.jpeg Category:Male Category:Children of Hachiman Category:Lieutenant Counselor Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown Category:American Category:Head Counsellors